


Different Kind of Victory

by analog08



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Arguing, Blue Balls, Cock & Ball Torture, College, Competition, D/s elements, Foot Fetish, Kink Discovery, M/M, Power Dynamics, Swimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/pseuds/analog08
Summary: Listen... I don't know what this is, either.thank you to my lovely beta go read Everything they've donealso RandL or anyone involved if ur reading this ...... im so sorry jnfbgjnf





	Different Kind of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I don't know what this is, either.
> 
>  
> 
> [thank you to my lovely beta go read Everything they've done](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/works)
> 
> also RandL or anyone involved if ur reading this ...... im so sorry jnfbgjnf

The second Link made it to the other side of the river, he flopped onto the bank and turned to face the water. He watched his friend emerge a few seconds after him, grimacing. Link gave him no respite, immediately gloating about his success.

“You owe me ten bucks,” Link panted up at him, a lazy grin spread across his face. His arms were weightless by his sides, aching from exertion.

Rhett towered above Link, arms crossed, as rivulets rolled down his chest and he tried to remain calm. He wasn’t able to hide it, though—Link knew Rhett well enough to know his ego was bruised. Link also knew the hilarity that ensued when he prodded Rhett.

“I told you I could swim across faster, man. You’re taller, but you _still_ couldn’t do it,” Link broke off into a peal of laughter, head lifting off the ground to accompany his giggles.

“Shut up, man,” Rhett snapped, annoyance coloring his voice. He squared his shoulders, staring straight ahead in an attempt to ignore Link. In response, Link’s laughter transitioned into a mocking ‘ooh’.

“Someone’s jealous! Better luck next time, buddy,” he said, jeering up at Rhett. He seemed colossal from his position above Link—more so than usual.

When Rhett finally looked down at him, his eyes were warning and dark—pupils blown. It stopped Link in his tracks—the banter quickly tapered off into a tense silence between the men.

Rhett made no move to speak and it set Link even more on edge. Things had been different between them lately. Living together was a little too close for comfort, perhaps. They’d been getting on each other’s nerves, and sharing a cramped dorm room didn’t give them the space to decompress.

Link cleared his throat before mumbling, “I guess you don’t want a rematch, then,” without breaking eye contact.

Rhett’s jaw clenched and a second later, Link watched Rhett’s leg bend and move quickly to stomp on his crotch. It didn’t actually make contact—somehow Link knew that it never would’ve, but the very implication of Rhett doing that to him made him gasp and moan in succession. Rhett’s foot hovered mere inches above Link’s dick, and Link idly wondered if Rhett could hear the racing of his heart from up there.

Rhett raised an eyebrow at the noise before quickly composing himself and pressing his foot flat into Link’s crotch. Not enough to keep Link pinned, or even in pain, but he could feel the potential laden in their position.

“I _said_ ‘shut up’,” Rhett uttered lowly.

Link took in a shuddering breath—apparently it had been awhile since he’d inhaled, and Rhett’s weight shifted to put more pressure on his friend.

“You cheated,” Rhett growled, sliding his foot up slightly so his heel traced Link’s half-hard cock. He could see the nervous swallow of the man below him as he asked, “Right?”

“Y-yeah.” Link’s voice was breathy, but it was clear to Rhett that it wasn’t his doing—he wasn’t pressing _that_ hard. Rhett kept his weight carefully on his back foot, with his knee bent to steady himself.

“You like this,” Rhett said quietly, his voice unreadable. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah.” His eyes closed in shame, but there was no use lying. There was no way in Hell that Rhett couldn’t feel him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rhett registered that he was hard, too. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt the mesh dig into his skin uncomfortably the tighter his shorts pulled. If it was almost too painful for Rhett, he wondered how Link was feeling—how Link could enjoy this.

“Say I let you win,” he murmured, shifting his foot and pressing his heel into Link’s balls.

“You let me win, Rhett. Fuck,” Link’s head dropped to the side and he let out a shaky breath.

Rhett used his toes to outline the side of Link’s erection, feeling the length of it and secretly marveling at the man below him. Link whined, curling his fingers into the grass to calm himself and that finally broke Rhett out of his haze.

He lifted up his foot and quickly stepped down on Link’s sternum, just hard enough to unsettle him. The brunette opened his eyes to look at Rhett and he frantically grabbed Rhett’s ankle.

Link’s mouth was slack, cheeks flushed, breathing labored. It almost made up for Rhett’s loss—and his eventual ten-dollar debt.

After a moment of unblinking eye contact, Rhett shook the hand off his leg and turned to dive into the river. Link instinctively followed his movements, propping himself up on his elbows and lifting his head to watch Rhett swim away. 

Link was aching in his shorts and he reached a hand downward to palm himself. He sighed and let his head fall back against the grass. He didn’t notice Rhett’s eyes trained on him from the water.


End file.
